


Gif Set Collection

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland - Freeform, Alexander/Hephaestion - Freeform, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Clary Fairchild/Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Gen, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Haiku, Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd - Freeform, Lightwood trio, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland - Freeform, Matthew Daddario & Dominic Sherwood - Freeform, Mild S&M, Parabatai, Poetry, Quote, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, angel/buffy summers - Freeform, bc i don't want to spam the pairing tags, eleventh doctor/river song - Freeform, i moved the pairings i only did a few of into the additional tags, multifandom - Freeform, team cockroach - Freeform, will add them again when i do more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Just a place to collect all my various multi-fandom gif sets. Mostly Jalec (Jace/Alec from Shadowhunters) with a few others thrown in.





	1. Falling In Love (Jalec)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this giffing business seems to be a _thing_ now, I figured I'd stop spamming with every single gif set and collect them all here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling In Love Starts With...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll never be a giffer, but I'd been seeing these posts on my Tumblr and simply needed to do a Jalec one... :)

  
  



	2. and you are the stars (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and you are the stars

  
  
  
  
\- and you are the stars // [mica](http://rustofstardust.tumblr.com/)

Source: [wnq-writers.com](http://wnq-writers.com/post/159438301882/you-can-not-shine-without-him-is-he-the-sun)


	3. 4 Levels of OTP (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you guys understand I have 4 levels of OTPs.

  
  
  


Source: [I don’t think you guys understand I have 4 levels of OTPs](https://cartoontees.tumblr.com/post/122119813124/i-dont-think-you-guys-understand-i-have-4-levels)


	4. Golden Boy (Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn’t be able to bleed.

\- Golden boys should have golden blood. ([m.h.](https://enjolrahh.tumblr.com/post/161144864550/he-shouldnt-be-able-to-bleed-it-isnt-right))


	5. It will always be you. (Jalec / multifandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you.

  
  
  


A.M.// It will always be you.

(Source: [tullipsink](http://tullipsink.tumblr.com/post/147805560868/its-you-in-a-thousand-of-lifetimes-in-a-hundred))


	6. burning cities to taste ashes (Alexander/Hephaestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this quote but found it surprisingly difficult to translate it into images.

burning cities to taste ashes // p.d (via [lostcap](http://lostcap.tumblr.com))


	7. I burned so long (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I burned so long so quiet...

[[insp.](http://zoemonroe.tumblr.com/post/162483947213/amysantjago-insp)]  
([The Pillowcase](https://www.culturalweekly.com/annelyse-gelman-three-poems/) // Annelyse Gelman)


	8. Last night you were unhinged. (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were like some desperate, howling demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be incapable of going a day without making _something_ Jalec. lol
> 
> Warning for mild S&M!

  
.  
.  
.  


\- Marquis de Sade


	9. Eye Contact (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye contact...

_Eye contact: how souls catch fire._  
\- Yahia Lababidi (via [extramadness](http://extramadness.com/post/162549839386))


	10. my heart was always meant to be his (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you could carve my chest open with a knife

— my heart was always meant to be his // [k.s.](http://starcrossedpoetry.tumblr.com/post/156459267536/you-could-carve-my-chest-open-with-a-knife-but) (via [worthystevie](http://worthystevie.tumblr.com))


	11. When he looked at me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His expression was serious.

\- Amy Tintera, _Reboot_ (via [yafictionquotes](http://yafictionquotes.tumblr.com/post/52478277341/amy-tintera-reboot))


	12. Her name will be fearless (Wonder Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will learn to rely on her own sword

\- Her name will be fearless // [Nikita Gill](http://meanwhilepoetry.tumblr.com/post/162898421753)


	13. a thousand times yes (Wonder Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long it will take  
> for me to stop dreaming of you.

  
  
  
  
  
  


a thousand times yes. // [Fortesa Latifi](http://madgirlf.tumblr.com/post/160956686100/i-wonder-how-long-it-will-take-for-me-to-stop)


	14. Love is... (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is...

  
  
  
\- Ann Landers


	15. Connected (Jalec, canon couples)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through our rune we're both physically and emotionally connected.

_Through our rune we're both physically and emotionally connected._

And bonus:


	16. He stood between me and my demons (Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood between me and my demons.

[[Insp.](http://zoemonroe.tumblr.com/post/163370833748/stiles-lydia-insp)]


	17. The greatest lovers in hell (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love him

The greatest lovers in hell // [L.H.Z.](http://lhzthepoet.tumblr.com/post/153441415251/you-love-him-despite-the-burden-of-atlas-resting)

([x](http://fiercelyclarke.tumblr.com/post/163370746799/the-greatest-lovers-in-hell))


	18. I wish I knew how to quit you (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies.  
> \- Aristotle

Love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies.  
\- Aristotle

([x](http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Parabatai)[x](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Brokeback_Mountain)[x](https://www.openbible.info/topics/david_and_jonathan))


	19. Draw your swords (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on love

\- [Cause you are the only one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ceup8anv94A)

[[Insp.]](http://sorrowingsoldier.tumblr.com/post/162438689330/lets-not-fuck-around)


	20. Moodbard: Forever Blue (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cops!Jalec AU moodboard, inspired by my favourite Cold Case episode.

  
  


“We got something here, and it ain’t going away. Remember what you were talking about? Living a different kind of life? **This is our shot.** ”

“That was just talk. **We’re cursed with this thing.** ”

_\- a[Forever Blue](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forever_Blue_\(Cold_Case\)) AU_


	21. There is eye contact (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real OTP commits to all four.

_The real OTP commits to all four._

[[Insp.](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/post/123350259443/the-real-otp-commits-to-all-four-insp)]


	22. Persuasion (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pierce my soul.

_You pierce my soul._  
\- Jane Austen, Persuasion (Alec version)

***

_You pierce my soul._  
\- Jane Austen, Persuasion (Jace version)

[[Insp.](https://warinfinities.tumblr.com/post/163201586574/jane-austen-persuasion)]


	23. I love you (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you more than my own skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time giffing in Photoshop - so much more flexibility! It's a bit of a learning curve, but hopefully from now on I can get a bit more "artsy" with my edits... :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- [Frida Kahlo]()


	24. What a match (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’d promise you anything for another shot at life.

  


_And I’d promise you anything for another shot at life._  
\- Fall Out Boy, Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

([x](http://freaky665.deviantart.com))


	25. Soulmate Stories (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not soulmates because we never argue or fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this felt almost like vidding, which is how the gifs ended up being way too big, so I had to compromise on quality for my Tumblr post. Here are the full-sized files in all their glory... :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_\- Soulmate Stories_** | [Nikita Gill](http://meanwhilepoetry.tumblr.com/post/110191951628/we-are-not-soulmates-because-our-hands-intertwine)


	26. Soul Bond (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of a soul bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get tired of making soulmates edits for them, trying to create the perfect one... This one isn't it. :)

> Jace and Alec, in my opinion, have one of the best relationships on the show because it is a bond that is beyond love or physical attraction or friendship or whatever. **It’s kind of a soul bond.**  
>  \- Dominic Sherwood

([x](http://neshawoolery.com/blog/free-moodboard-templates))([x](http://www.tvguide.com/news/shadowhunters-dominic-sherwood-sarah-hyland/))


	27. Hide me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide me from the world

// [died-of-thirst](http://died-of-thirst.tumblr.com/)

([x](http://wnq-writers.com/post/163880209782/hide-me-from-the-world-let-me-breathe))


	28. Fingerprints (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember when I met Jace," Alec said.

“I remember when I met Jace,” Alec said. He’d found two boxes and was dumping bandages into one. “He walked out of a Portal from Idris. He was skinny, he had bruises and he had these big eyes. He was arrogant, too. He and Isabelle used to fight.” He smiled at the memory. 

\- Cassandra Clare, _Lord of the Shadows_ ([x](http://ourheartsbeatas1.tumblr.com/post/145048182518/i-remember-when-i-met-jace-alec-said-hed-found))


	29. Souls (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask you something?

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Can I ask you something?_  
Anything.  
_Why is it every time we say good night, it feels like good-bye?_  
\- Souls // [Lang Leav](http://earthysugarplum.tumblr.com/post/164042538855)


	30. I dreamt of you (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamt of you

  
  
  
I still wake up  
_breathless_  
-[a.s.](http://stillzel.tumblr.com/post/50151446072)


	31. You have me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through our rune we are both physically and emotionally connected.

  
  
  
\- Illuminae // [Amie Kaufman](http://thequotejournals.com/post/158020861212/you-have-me-until-every-last-star-in-the-galaxy)

_Through our rune we are both physically and emotionally connected._  
\- Alec Lightwood


	32. Yes & No (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons to not kiss him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
reasons to _kiss_ him:  
1\. because he’s _beautiful_.  
2\. because he _asked_.  
3\. because he preceded please with, _i’m not afraid of you_.

\- [Yes & No](http://natalieweewrites.com/post/132031410781/reasons-to-not-kiss-him-1-you-werent-raised) // Natalie Wee


	33. Haiku (Matthew Daddario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do I begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was caused by all the amazing images we got courtesy of Matt's [RAW photo spread](http://rawpages.com/2017/08/matthew-daddario-interview/), which he exacerbated by posting a shirtless pic on Instagram. Just kill me, why don't you? ;)

  
  
  
\- dig in.

// [Nicholas A Browne](http://nicholasbrowne.tumblr.com/) | Haiku 17 (via [wnq-writers](http://wnq-writers.com/))


	34. Have you ever been in love? (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been in love?

**Alec**  
  
  
  
  
_Jace is a part of me._

**Jace**  
  
  
  
  
_We're bound together for life._

([x](http://zoemonroe.tumblr.com/post/164425155778/zoemonroe-i-got-you-for-that))


	35. My home is not a place (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Home** is where the heart is  
and my **heart** beats in your chest

\- [Abby S](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com/post/154516587301/my-home-is-not-a-place-it-is-the-sound-of-your)

([x](http://cupcakeblake.tumblr.com/post/164295542458))


	36. Be with someone (Doctor/River)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be with someone...

  
  
  
Time can be rewritten!  
_Not those times. Not one line. Don’t you dare._

([x](http://bisexualsweeney.tumblr.com/post/164061387047/im-not-used-to-people-sticking-around-when-things))


	37. Touch me. (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Touch me. Soft eyes. Soft soft soft hand. I am lonely here. Sad too. Touch, touch me."  
\- James Joyce, Ulysses

([x](http://violentwavesofemotion.tumblr.com/post/66593940530/touch-me-soft-eyes-soft-soft-soft-hand-i-am))


	38. love on other planets (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i am the earth

  
  
  
  
love on other planets // [Althea Yang](http://antheayang.com/post/160511361598/if-i-am-the-earth-then-you-are-this-moon-hold-me)

([x](http://bloodbuzzedohio.tumblr.com/post/164154473967/hold-me-still))


	39. I am also a we (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am also a we.

  
  
"I have all these voices in my head, but yours… it’s the only one I can’t live without.”  
\- Sense8


	40. Ruin me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruin me, I'll let you. NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placeholder gift for candyumbrella for the Jalec Gift Exchange 2017, because her gift will be a bit late.

_"Ruin me, I'll let you"_  
\- [silver-nor-red](http://silver-nor-red.tumblr.com/)


	41. No homo (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the girls in Jalec Squad, a never-ending source of inspiration. <3

  


_"This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me."_


	42. I like her (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like her, but...

  
  
\---  
[xxdrv](http://xxdrv.tumblr.com/)

([x](http://wnq-writers.com/))


	43. How long have I loved you for? (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Womb to tomb, sweetheart.

  
  
_Since before I was even here at all._

([Insp.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091/chapters/6035786))


	44. You don't understand (Bucky/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't born a blood-stained soldier

  
  
  


You don’t understand.  
I wasn’t born a _blood-stained_ soldier  
I kill because they took away my heart.  
They took away everything and **I just want it back.**  
\- [cfmusings](http://cfmusings.tumblr.com/post/140272354574/you-dont-understand-i-wasnt-born-a)

([x](http://zoemonroe.tumblr.com/post/165061751798/borisblakes-insp))


	45. This is a love story (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how our story will end.

  
  
  
  
  
_I don’t know how our story will end. But I know it will start._

-[Michelle Hodkin](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4126827.Michelle_Hodkin), [The Retribution of Mara Dyer](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/21474467-the-retribution-of-mara-dyer)

([x](http://ackles.tumblr.com/post/129133768712))


	46. Atheist Finds Religion (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jalec Sexy September week 2 - kinks. ;)

  
  
  


— Atheist Finds Religion // [Sade Andria Zabala](http://sadeandriazabala.com/)

(via [wordsnquotes](http://wordsnquotes.com/post/165115044787/here-is-the-rest-of-my-life-stretched-six-feet))


	47. Belonging (Buffy/Angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never about belonging to someone.

  
  
  
  


— [Renee Ahdieh](http://thelovejournals.com/post/165078392504/it-was-because-they-were-two-parts-of-a-whole-he), _The Rose & the Dagger_

> **Buffy:** Angel. I do… sometimes think that far ahead.  
>  **Angel:** Sometimes is something.  
>  **Buffy:** Be a long time coming. Years, if ever.  
>  **Angel:** I ain’t getting any older.
> 
> \- _Buffy 7x22 - Chosen_

([x](http://wordsnquotes.com/post/165085320439/it-was-because-they-were-two-parts-of-a-whole-he))


	48. Alexander Gideon Lightwood

  
  


“I might be physically stronger, but you have the truest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, and the strongest faith in other people, and in that way you are better than I could ever hope to be.”

–Jace to Alec, [City of Heavenly Fire](http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_Heavenly_Fire)

([x](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/8589618-lex-malla-lex-nulla-said-julian-with-a-regretful-wave))


	49. Do you remember me? (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stucky AU.

  
  
  
  


_"Do you remember me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now also a fanvid: [Till the End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295365)


	50. For a few seconds (Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked into each other's eyes.

  
  
_… and the distant and impossible suddenly became near, possible, and inevitable._  
\- Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace

(via [wordsnquotes](http://www.wordsnquotes.com))  
(Source: [theliteraryjournals.com](http://theliteraryjournals.com))


	51. Until My Dying Day (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve found what I’ve been searching for

  
  


\- Until My Dying Day // [Abby S](https://fireandsteelofangels.tumblr.com/post/165411673822/ive-found-what-ive-been-searching-for-a-reason)

([x](http://www.freepik.com/index.php?goto=41&idd=568133&url=aHR0cDovL2ZyZWVwc2RmaWxlcy5uZXQvZ3JhcGhpY3MvZnJlZS1wc2QtcG9sYXJvaWQtcGhvdG8tZnJhbWUv))([x](https://www.burcukorkmazyurek.com/))


	52. Had my chances (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been waiting all this time to finally say it

  
  
  
  
  
i’ve been waiting all this time to _finally_ say it  
but now i see your heart’s been taken,  
and nothing could be **_worse_** … 

([x](https://malsevies.tumblr.com/post/165414859209/ive-been-waiting-all-this-time-to-finally-say-it))


	53. Green (Clary Fairchild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened her eyes.

  
The dawn was apple-green,  
The sky was green wine held up in the sun,  
The moon was a golden petal between.

\- Green // [D.H. Lawrence](https://shenandoahliterary.org/blog/2012/01/green-by-d-h-lawrence/)

([x](http://luthcorp.tumblr.com/post/165695192713/she-opened-her-eyes-and-green-they-shone))


	54. Stardust (Jace Herondale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of a fragile universe

  
  
— Fragments of a fragile universe | [p.d](http://lostcap.tumblr.com/)

([x](http://delishinoya.tumblr.com/post/165093369807/fragments-of-a-fragile-universe-pd)) ([x](http://completeresources.tumblr.com/))


	55. Aesthetic: Synchronized Heartbeats (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit for a proposed Jalec figure skating AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is in the planning stages and will be a collab with Rebelqueens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by real life parabatai Tessa Virtue & Scott Moir, who actually synchronise their heartbeats - how could we resist? ;)


	56. The *real* love triangle of Shadowhunters (Malace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m never gonna let anyone hurt him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random edit brought to you by me finally getting my hands on that [season 1 promo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3dcW_1y1ko).

  
_“Look, I’ll make this simple, okay? I’m never gonna let anyone hurt him.”_  
                                                                                                “Then we have that in common.”


	57. If I know nevertheless... (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... what love is

  
  
_I have been able to love you, you alone among all men._  
// Dich habe ich lieben können, dich allein unter den Menschen.

\- Hermann Hesse, Narcissus and Goldmund (Narziss und Goldmund)


	58. #TeamCockroach (The Good Place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You thought we would torture each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda obsessed with this show - I might be on my third rewatch in the course of two weeks... :)

> “You thought we would torture each other. And we did… for a little. But we also took care of each other. We improved each other. And the four of us became a team. So - the only thing you succeeded in doing is bringing us all together.”
> 
> \- Eleanor Shellstropp, The Good Place


	59. You never wanted this (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but you never had a choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
— You never wanted this, but you never had a choice; the gods don’t care what one broken boy wanted ([ j.p.](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/146441828770/when-you-were-born-they-forgot-to-ask-if-you) )

([x](http://inabroomcloset.tumblr.com/post/153858880383/you-never-wanted-this-but-you-never-had-a))([x](http://completeresources.tumblr.com/))([x](https://deadboy180.deviantart.com/art/TV-static-131062288))([x](https://makeagif.com/))([x](http://env1ro.deviantart.com))


	60. The Hermit, The Hanged Man & The Lovers (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec Tarot.

“I think some people are just inexplicably bonded. Drawn by forces beyond their own comprehension, they have no choice but to gravitate toward one another. Destined by fate to keep crossing paths until they finally get it right.”

\- [L.B. Simmons](http://thelovejournals.com/search/lit)

([x](https://fararden.deviantart.com/))


	61. if you fight like a married couple... (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your asses are fucking meant to be.

  
  
  
  
  
_If you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves and protect each other like siblings, your asses are fucking meant to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve seen several versions of this and created my own mash-up. *g*)


	62. You didn't tell (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does he love you?

  
  
  
  
\- You didn’t tell // [Abby S](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166333032441/you-didnt-tell-abby-s)


	63. and I could swear (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that I’ve known your soul before

  
  
  
  
  
“and I could swear  
that I’ve known your soul before  
it’s like a part of me, I didn’t know was missing, came back  
a part I recognized right away  
a part I don’t want to lose, ever again”  
  
\- brainwash-am (via [wnq-writers](http://wnq-writers.com/post/166201064487/and-i-could-swear-that-ive-known-your-soul))


	64. Back From the Cold (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Winter Soldier!Steve AU.


	65. You are my sweetest downfall (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved you first.

**Alec**  
  
  
  
_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_  
\- Regina Spektor, Samson

**Jace**  
  
  
  
_Beneath the stars came fallin’ on our heads_  
\- Regina Spektor, Samson


	66. You are my sweetest downfall (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved you first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, shamelessly ripping myself off. ;)

**Bucky**  
  
  
  
_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_  
_I have to go, I have to go_  
\- Regina Spektor, Samson

**Steve**  
  
  
  
_Beneath the stars came fallin’ on our heads_  
_But they’re just old light, they’re just old light_  
\- Regina Spektor, Samson


	67. Making love (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making love was never about you and me in a bed.

  
  
“The conversation between your fingers and someone else’s skin. This is the most important discussion you can ever have.”  
\- [Iain Thomas](https://theliteraryjournals.com/tagged/iain-thomas), _[I Wrote This For You](https://theliteraryjournals.com/tagged/i-wrote-this-for-you)_


	68. And one day she discovered (Clary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that she was fierce and strong and full of fire.

  
  
  
  
\- [Mark Anthony](https://crazyhorseandgoatlady.tumblr.com/) (via [shareaquote](https://shareaquote.online/post/166308731204/and-one-day-she-discovered-that-she-was-fierce))

And though she be but little, she is fierce.  
\- William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_


	69. No me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> without you.

  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_  
_If aught but death part thee and me._

He needs me. And I can’t live without him. **You can kill me. Just please, let me get to him first.**


	70. five things you know (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the one thing you don't.

  
  
  
  
  
  
five things you know and the one thing you don’t. 19/09/14 (via [eposetties](http://eposetties.tumblr.com/))

([x](http://bedlamsbard.tumblr.com/post/99199496248/first-he-touches-you-and-you-light-on-fire-your))


	71. One day you will kiss a man (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... you can't breathe without.

  
_and find that breath is of little consequence._   
― Karen Marie Moning, _Bloodfever_


	72. There's a thrill (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that comes from a love that's forbidden.

  
  
My love ingrained in the palms of your hands.  
You touch me – and I understand what it means to be home.   
\- [N.M.Sanchez](https://www.instagram.com/n.m.sanchez/)

_aka another secret lover AU._


	73. Drift Compatible (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I made for my RP with Kingoriginal.

  


> “You go into the drift and you leave all the baggage outside the pod,” Hodge said, and Alec was eighteen years old again, nodding at his instructor and standing at the Academy’s test rig before he turned to see Jace coming in his direction dressed in a piloting suit for the first time and as stunning as ever. 
> 
> Inside his chest his heart picked up the pace, palms sweating even through his gloves and a lump in his throat so big Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jace had been so sure they would make a great team, the best team, but the only thing Alec felt sure of right then was that **he couldn’t do this**.

\- [Drift Compatible](https://lightwoodbymarriage.tumblr.com/tagged/drift-compatible/chrono), a Pacific Rim AU RP by @dnteverdoubtme & @lightwoodbymarriage 


	74. SexyBack (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing sexy back.

  
  
_Them other boys don't know how to act_

([x](http://theavengers.tumblr.com/post/112878349410))


	75. The Vow (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't lose you

  
  
  
  
\- The Vow ([x](http://griffndors.tumblr.com/post/166903117899/i-cant-lose-you-too-okay-insp))

_“I’ve known parabatai so close they were almost the same person; do you know what happens, when one of them dies, to the one that’s left —?”_  
― Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls


	76. Not an unrequited love (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we had together was transient reality.

  
  
  
  
  
  
What we had together was _transient reality_ ,   
One I’ll _never forget_ ,  
A _bond_ I’ll always miss,   
And you, I’ll always _love_.

\- [gothicesoteric](http://gothicesoteric.tumblr.com/), [writing prompt #46: Write about unrequited love](https://wnq-writers.com/search/46)  
(via [wnq-writers](https://wnq-writers.com/post/167214768275/what-we-had-wasnt-an-unrequited-love-but-it-was))


	77. Stay (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My world.

  
\- [poetryandthemoon](https://poetryandthemoon.tumblr.com/) (via [wordsnquotes](https://wordsnquotes.com/tagged/pq))


	78. The brightest flame (Lightwood trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...casts the darkest shadows.

  
\- [George R.R. Martin](https://wordsnquotes.com/post/167353499615/the-brightest-flame-casts-the-darkest-shadows)

> “And you won’t leave me?”  
> “No.” Alec said. “No, we won’t ever leave you. You know that.”  
> “Never.” Isabelle took his hand, the one Alec wasn’t holding, and pressed it fiercely. “ **Lightwoods, all together.** ”
> 
> \- Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls


	79. Home (Bucky/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, home is a heartbeat.

  
\- Beau Taplin, _"Home"_ (via [wnq-writers](https://wnq-writers.com/post/167447610241/sometimes-home-has-a-heartbeat))


	80. Hold me tight (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or don't.

  
  
  
  
  
_Realized I can’t not be with you_  
_Or be just your friend_  
_I love you to death_  
\- Fall Out Boy, HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T


	81. "I want a weapon in my hand and a strategy to win." (Jace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace Appreciation Week 1: Jace + weapons

> Jace leaned forward, his palms flat on the ground. “I’m a warrior,” he said. “I was brought up as a warrior. I didn’t have toys, I had weapons. I slept with a wooden sword until I was five. My first books were medieval demonologies with illuminated pages. The first songs I learned were chants to banish demons. I know what brings me peace, and it isn’t sandy beaches or chirping birds in rainforests. **I want a weapon in my hand and a strategy to win.** ”  
> ― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire

[Jace Appreciation Week](https://dailyjaceherondale.tumblr.com/post/167447103075/dailyjaceherondale-just-hit-2k-followers-to) 1: _Jace + weapons_


	82. I had a dream about you (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are always hungry, darling.

  
  
  
I had a dream about you. We were in the gold room  
where everyone finally gets what they want.  
\- [Richard Siken](https://wordsnquotes.com/search/Richard-Siken), “Snow and Dirty Rain,“ _Crush_

([x](https://wordsnquotes.com/))([x](http://poeticfuck.blogspot.se/2008/06/siken-snow-and-dirty-rain.html))


	83. Fire and Glory (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when this universe was born, when it blasted into existence in fire and glory, everything that would ever exist was created.

  
  
  
That’s why we’ve always been drawn to each other like magnets, all our lives. All the pieces of us belong together.  
\- Cassandra Clare, _Lord of Shadows_


	84. Sweet summer child (Jace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is for the long night.

  
  
_Fear is for the long **night**._

([x](http://thewinterssoldierr.tumblr.com/post/167353940068/fear-is-for-the-winter))


	85. Parce que c'était lui (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...parce que c'était moi.

  
  
  
Parce que c'était lui; parce que c'était moi.  
\- Michel de Montaigne, _On Friendship_

([x](http://www.eveningallafternoon.com/2011/01/on-friendship.html))


	86. Romeo & Juliet (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilt thou be gone?

  
  
I have more care to stay than will to go.  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
—How is ’t, my soul? Let’s talk. It is not day.  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo & Juliet_


	87. Alas! Alas! (Alexander/Hephaestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here, my love, is a flower in your name.

  
  
  
  
_—Alas! Alas! – apollo and hyacinth_ ([ j.p. ](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/162853107995/here-my-love-is-a-flower-in-your-name-to))


	88. Happy Dom's birthday! (Sherdario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Dom's birthday we finally got our #ParabataiBTS, and it was glorious! ;)

  


Happy Dom's birthday to all of us! ;)

([x](https://twitter.com/mattdirector/status/960932798071685120))


	89. Jalec Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU inspired by my Fringe re-watch of 2x19 - Brown Betty.

  
_All I want is someone who'll warm me when I'm cold, feed me when I'm hungry and maybe take me dancing._ (Detective Olivia, Fringe 2x19 - Brown Betty)

// a Jalec Noir AU


	90. Damn autocorrect! (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fuck me, Jace.

  
  
  
  
([insp.](http://goodluckgettingtosleep.tumblr.com/post/146123221629/insp))


	91. He looks at me (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...like the world could end.

  
  
  
  
  


// B.E. Barnes (via [wnq-writers](https://wnq-writers.com/))


	92. it is only the sacred things (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that are worth touching

_Jace_   
  
  
// Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray ([x](http://violentwavesofemotion.tumblr.com/post/171300461932/it-is-only-the-sacred-things-that-are-worth))

_But to me everything about him said “Love me, because nobody else has”. It was all over him, like fingerprints._  
\- Cassandra Clare, Lord of Shadows

_Alec_   
  
  
// Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray ([x](http://violentwavesofemotion.tumblr.com/post/171300461932/it-is-only-the-sacred-things-that-are-worth))

_“This" - [Jace] indicated his own parabatai rune - “means you are the better, other half of me, and I care about you more than I care about myself.”_  
\- Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire


	93. Inseparable (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no ordinary friendship.

  
  
_“It was no ordinary friendship. **We were inseparable, constantly being separated.** I’ve realized, no matter where you are, or who you’re with, I will always, truly, completely love you.”_ (Love, Rosie)

([Insp.](http://daenerya.tumblr.com/post/171609814270/it-was-no-ordinary-friendship-we-were))


	94. the universe whispers in my ear (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you deserve better than this bloodstained broken soul"

  
  
  
  
  


\- _he saved me first, you know_ by [Abby S](https://fireandsteelofangels.tumblr.com/post/167458412807/the-universe-whispers-in-my-ear-you-deserve)


	95. Golden boy (Jace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't be able to bleed.

  
\- Golden boys should have **golden blood**. // [m.h.](https://enjolrahh.tumblr.com/post/161144864550/he-shouldnt-be-able-to-bleed-it-isnt-right)


	96. Never Knock (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in my head

  
  
  
  
  
// [Kevin Garrett - Never Knock](https://soundcloud.com/kevinogarrett/never-knock)

> The connection between Jace and Alec can’t be destroyed. Regardless of what happens, Alec will always forgive Jace. Regardless of what happens, Jace will always forgive Alec. There’s no way to break that bond. Even if they’re not spending a lot of time together, they’re going to always be with each other. I think there’s no way that these two are going to fall apart at all, and I think they’re so close that any distance is just distance.   
> \- [Matthew Daddario, Hollywood Life](http://hollywoodlife.com/2018/04/10/shadowhunters-malec-spoilers-season-3-matthew-daddario-interview/)


	97. Hallelujah (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

  
  
_remember when i moved in you // and the holy dove was moving, too_

([x](http://scottandtess.tumblr.com/post/172912180133/scottandtess-and-every-breath-we-drew-was-h-a))


	98. We're still open to each other. (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still hoping for each other.

  
  
  
// [Bruce Adler](https://rabbruad1.tumblr.com/)

_“I’m going with you. I’ll be by your side the whole time.”_


	99. Eight Different Types of Love (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven types of love Jace & Alec share and one they're bad at.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"There is no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have."_

Bonus: the one they’re not so good at  


([8 different types of love, according to the Ancient Greeks](https://lonerwolf.com/different-types-of-love/))


	100. Half of my soul (Stucky - Infinity War SPOILERS!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They once told me that we were one soul in two bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War spoilers!!!!

  
  
  


I would build a thousand monuments in your name  
and a tower tall enough to pierce the sky  
if only it would bring you back to me.

I would tear down every temple in this world  
and set fire on every altar to the gods  
if only it would make them relinquish you back to me.

Oh, but half of my soul,  
do not yet despair  
for I am still here  
and I still remember your name. 

  
  
  
  
  
— _Alexander mourns Hephaestion_ ([ j.p.](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/172969504369/they-once-told-me-that-we-were-one-soul-in-two) ) || napowrimo #13


	101. Parabatai Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entreat me not to leave thee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jace & Alec both would do anything for each other.

  
  
  
  
_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—_  
_For whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_  
_**If aught but death part thee and me.**_  
\- Parabatai oath


	102. Lullaby (Lightwood trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À la claire fontaine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x08 slayed me. Unsurprisingly this led to me being super-inspired. Surprisingly, the first result wasn't Jalec but Lightwoods all together...

  
  
_I have loved you for a long long time_   
_Never ever will I forget you._   
\- À la claire fontaine (By the clear fountain) ([x](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/la-claire-fontaine-clear-fountain.html))


	103. to the question we almost got to ask (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that time would be something stopping us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is 3x08 something that really happened?

  
  
  
// to the question we almost got to ask [by Abby S](https://fireandsteelofangels.tumblr.com/post/173427243972/i-never-thought-that-time-would-be-something)


	104. Little Talks (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let me go we’ll meet again soon

  
  
  
  
_Just let me go we’ll meet again soon_   
_Now wait wait wait for me_   
_Please hang around_   
_I’ll see you when I fall asleep_   
\- Of Monsters & Men, Little Talks


	105. Sacrifice (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallels.

  
  
1.09 // 3.10


	106. to the place where I stashed my soul (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in your hands

  
  
  
_\- to the place where I stashed my soul, in your hands_ // by Abby S (via [fireandsteelofangels](https://fireandsteelofangels.tumblr.com/post/173077521937/there-are-moments-when-my-heart-beats-loud-enough))


	107. Love Like You (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought I might be bad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If I could begin to be  
half of what you think of me  
I could do about _[anything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F8HvKqnp5s)_.

([x](http://starbucky.tumblr.com/post/154329175675/if-i-could-begin-to-be-half-of-what-you-think-of))


	108. The Roommate Experiment (Sherdario)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nohumanbondthatcompares](http://nohumanbondthatcompares.tumblr.com/post/175109151051/every-time-i-look-at-this-picture-i-cant-help-but):  
>  _Every time I look at[this picture](https://twitter.com/JalecSquad/status/1008397333200015360) I can’t help but think that if Matt and Dom were standing side by side, they’d look like they’re on a poster for some sort of romantic comedy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No offense to the owner of the photo, this was just too fun an idea to resist.)


	109. Epilogue (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love.

  
  
You are my epilogue,  
my prologue,  
and every chapter that exists in between.  
\- _Seventy Years of Sleep_ , by Nikka Ursula ([x](http://cardiamachina.co.vu/post/159800749148/somebody-requested-a-masterpost-of-all-available))


	110. There is nothing more. (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is all there is.

  
  
  
There is nothing more. That is all there is. — [Nathaniel Orion G. K.](http://nathanielorion.tumblr.com/post/172803168888/i-love-him-there-is-no-other-pretty-word-that-can)

([x](https://jamscartairs.tumblr.com/post/175454047161/there-is-nothing-more-that-is-all-there-is))


	111. But I loved you (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved you.

  
  
  
  
  
_(But I loved you,_   
_I loved you.)_

([x](https://dollopheads.tumblr.com/post/174052304221/and-we-failed-but-i-loved-you-i-loved-you))


	112. True love (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...doesn't need proof.

  
\- Toba Beta

([x](https://jonerysonline.tumblr.com/post/176104594668/toba-beta-insp))


	113. Bullshit (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't love someone unless you love yourself first."

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Are you really here?”_  
\- Yes.  
_“Please…”_  
\- I’ve got you.

([insp.](https://littlefairylights.tumblr.com/post/126013884368))


	114. Paladin (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to kill Jace. And I’ll be damned if I’ll let anybody else do it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
**\--[Paladin](https://heronfem.tumblr.com/post/126702378348/you-are-not-mine-a-gift-perhaps-or-a-debt)**

_“I have to kill Jace. And I’ll be damned if I’ll let anybody else do it.”_


	115. darling, you are the one (Clary x Izzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...born with galaxies and supernovas like fireworks in your eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// [j.p.](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/157797063575/darling-you-are-the-one-born-with-galaxies-and)

_“You have me. And that’s not gonna change.”_


	116. How do you say goodbye (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To someone you've been searching for  
> your entire life?

  
  
**_“Steve?”_** // [nikka ursula](http://cardiamachina.co.vu/post/176218697558/how-do-you-say-goodbye-to-someone-youve-been)

I suppose,  
all you can do is say their name.  
So I whisper yours  
through lips that won’t move;  
your name translating  
to “I don’t want to go.”

Only it meant  
“I love you  
until this earth swallows my bones  
or to dust  
I return.”


	117. The Covenant (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he had finished speaking to Saul, the soul of Jonathan was knit to the soul of David.

  
_As soon as he had finished speaking to Saul, the soul of Jonathan was knit to the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul._ // 1 Samuel 18


	118. Hungry (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are ghosts.

  
// Anis Mojgani; from “The Branches are Full and These Orchards are Heavy”   
(via [pigmenting](http://pigmenting.tumblr.com/))


	119. Incorrect quote (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a nice ass."

  
  
  


Bonus:  


([x](http://therealmcu.tumblr.com/post/177728836051))


	120. that girl with a broken heart (Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's worth more than she realizes.

  
  
  


_a damaged soul doesn't equal a weak one_ // k.s.

([x](http://sharoonroney.tumblr.com/post/136751025717))


	121. Everything I Have To Tell You... (Jalec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...About Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Jalec Gift Exchange 2018, placeholder for @lightwoodizm.

  
  
  
  
[_And that’s all I know about love._](http://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/177598185306/chrisriddellblog-everything-i-have-to-tell-you) // Neil Gaiman


	122. Kindness... (MCU, Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is often mistaken for softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made to @haspel-and-berry's specifications, for the [Marvel Trumps Hate](https://www.marveltrumpshate.com) auction.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Kind people are kind because they know firsthand that life isn’t._ ([x](https://avantgardne.tumblr.com/post/161043710316/geekdawson-kindness-is-often-mistaken-for))


	123. My heart... (Sherdario)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the 2018 People's Choice Awards.

  
_It's Matt Daddario!!!_  
\- In which Dom is all of us.


End file.
